Вопрос ответ
by sedkhel
Summary: Цикл зарисовок.


Не бечено. Так сказать, порыв души. Внезапный.

* * *

- Что такое любовь?  
- Сложный психологический феномен.  
Генма больно укололся сенбоном, услышав ответ. Коротко и зло выругавшись, он обернулся и взглянул на Хаятэ.  
- Откуда такая серьезность?  
- Откуда такие вопросы?  
Генма ухмыльнулся. Ощупав траву под собой он лег поудобнее, закинув руки за голову.  
- Ну этот, на миссии, все время кричал о любви. Мол, я ее любил, я для нее все, а она…  
- Была ли это любовь? – Хаятэ слабо улыбнулся и тут же чуть поморщился от резкой боли.  
- Ага. – Ширануи ловко перекатил сенбон на другую строну рта. – Я думаю, нет. – прикрыв глаза он продолжил. – Из-за любви не убивают. К тому же людей, к этому никак не причастных, правда? Еще шиноби себя называл.  
- Не соглашусь. – Хаятэ зажмурился и сильнее затянул две тонкие белые ленты. – Разве ты, порой не убиваешь из-за любви? – Наконец, Гекко смог завязать достаточно крепкий узел на ноге и осторожно встал. На свежей повязке появилось несколько пятен от крови.  
- Ты это о чем? – Генма повернулся и подозрительно прищурился.  
- Как мы только Сандайме будем смерть цели объяснять?..  
- Вот ты и будешь объяснять. Тебя же ранили.  
- Тебе же меня тащить.

- Что такое счастье? – прошептал Генма, вытягивая шею и пытаясь получше уловить звуки беснующегося на улице ветра.  
Хаятэ рядом недовольно передернул плечами и ответил:  
- Понятие морального сознания.  
- Чего-о?..  
- Состояние человека, соответствующее внутренней удовлетворенности. – Хаятэ устало посмотрел на Генму и со вздохом пояснил. – Ну, своим бытием, полноте и осмысленности жизни.  
- Ух ты. Теперь мне все точно будет понятно. – Генма ухмыльнулся.  
- Тише. Давай хоть немного отдохнем? – Хаятэ с мольбой взглянул на Ширануи.  
Тот согласно кивнул и успокоился. Но тишину маленькой пещерки прервал сдавленный кашель Гекко.  
- Ты как? – Генма взволнованно потряс напарника за плечо.  
- Нормально. Пожалуй, даже буду немного счастлив, если ты отпустишь меня. – он послал Генме пару выразительных взглядов и чуть расслабился когда хватка исчезла.  
- Скоро закончится. – тихо прошептал Ширануи. – уже не так сильно хлещет, да и светлее немного стало. Хаятэ, а я думаю, что счастье это когда… Хаятэ? – шиноби удивленно опустил взгляд и обнаружил у себя на плече мирно посапывающего юношу. И улыбнулся.

- Радуга – это такие полоски на небе? – Генма заерзал, стараясь получше устроится на твердой крыше.  
- Это преломление, отражение и дифракция света в каплях дождя. Когда Солнце освещает его завесу, расположенную на другой стороне неба.  
- Да-да. – Генма попытался кивнуть. – Я все понял.  
- А как думаешь, зачем она нужна? – Хаятэ весело взглянул на него.  
- Ну. Радуга… Это временный мостик. От неба до поля. – Генма провел указательным пальцем по линии цветных лучей. – От вечности и до мгновенья.  
Гекко недоуменно уставился на шиноби. Странная реакция, на такой детский вопрос.  
- Ясно. Я запомню. – Хаятэ позволил себе маленькую искреннюю улыбку «пока-никто-не-видит».  
- Запоминай-запоминай. – Генма прикусил сенбон и принялся созерцать небо.

- А ты знаешь, что значит «потерять», Генма?  
- Ну, - Ширануи остановился и поудобнее взял свой пакет с продуктами. – наверное, когда кто-то близкий и родной уходит, не оставляя записки. Сжигает мосты. А те, кто остался… Тем достаются пара фотографий с веселыми улыбками, пустая комната и болезненные воспоминания.  
- Ясно. – Хаятэ подбородком загнал падающий помидор обратно в пакет.  
- С чего это ты вдруг?  
- Вникаю в тяжести своей профессии.  
- Не поздно ли?  
- Что насчет мороженного?  
- Идем.

А ты знаешь, что такое боль, Хаятэ?  
Боль, это когда сердце при ударе будто накалывается на тысячу острых сенбонов. А на глаза наплывает мягкая пушистая дымка со счастливыми воспоминаниями. Сердце видит их и бьется чаще. Чаще протыкается стальными иглами. Но надеется. А потом, туман рассеивается. Из сердца пропадает, вместе с ним маленький кусочек. Очень маленький. Но очень нужный. Сердце начинает недомогать. Однако перед глазами снова встает суровая реальность. И исколотое, упавшее и разбившееся сердце должно идти дальше. Должно жить и чему-то радоваться. Сначала сложно, а потом проще. Потом, разум может найти сердцу оправдания. Ласковые и добрые слова, чтобы оно скорее зарубцевалось. Чтобы немного забыло о саднящих ранах. Но рубцы порой болят. Потому что у сердца, нет того маленького кусочка. Маленького и теплого уголка, где бы оно могло укрыться и отдохнуть.  
Вот так, я думаю о боли.  
Ты не пережил такого, а меня заставил. Держи розу. Белая, красиво, да? И не болей. Пока.


End file.
